


take me to church 携我去教堂

by imfleur



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, lots of in-context triggering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfleur/pseuds/imfleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他望见了西敏寺。他并未感受到胸中迸出的公民自豪感与爱国情怀，却觉得好似有人在他胸口重重地给了一拳。Harry踉跄着，差点摔个跟头，突然地就望见了美国南部的明亮阳光，闻得到浑身的血腥味，肩膀上有人刚捅过他一刀的地方<em>钻心地疼</em>，子弹让他的后背上到处都是淤青。远处有人在发出尖叫，他看得到呆板的棕色眼眸在消音的枪管背后。</p><p>他在公共厕所的地板上蜷起身子反着胃，头埋在双膝之间，咬着牙急促地喘着粗气，此事Merlin淡定而安稳人心的声音从他的耳机里传来，告诉他<em>待在那里，Arthur，会有人来的</em>，而后便有人来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to church 携我去教堂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take me to church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744418) by [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus). 



> 我圈没有叫“take me to church”的文实在是太浪费惹

有时，这确乎是那种电影。这确乎是那种电影，因为Harry竟大脑没什么损伤地活了下来，除去他瞎了一只眼，以及有时无法保持平衡以外；医生们认为，在大脑痊愈以后他终究是可以学着保持平衡的。

Valentine不是个好枪手，而他们为此花光了所有的运气。在庄园的医务室躺了两个月，他渐渐地要疯掉了，于是他们让现在已经是Arthur的Harry回了家。Eggsy帮着他，因为他们的新任Galahad几乎从不让Harry离开自己的视线，像帽贝守着自己一亩三分地似的粘着他，除非必须要回家或者要为任务外出；而即使是他不在的时候，也总是在挂念着。

他会挂念，是因为他是那个在肯塔基的一间重症监护病房找到Harry的人。Harry面色苍白，浑身绷带，昏迷不醒，身上还连着小十台机器。他一直等着Harry醒来，仿佛没了Harry他自己也半死不活了一样。

Harry搬回了自己家，每一步都走得好慢，努力让自己的身体适应如同爬楼梯般简单的那些事，并没理会Eggsy伸出的那只手。

他也并没注意到，Eggsy已经再不走进他的办公室。

  
  
  


在搬回家之后的第一个周末，Harry去伦敦城里散起了步，呼吸着新鲜空气，极力不去想在二十分钟后他已经有多难走稳。他还是继续走着，十分 _不情愿_ 服老。

而后，在维多利亚塔公园之中，他转头背对着泰晤士河，望向另外一边。

他望见了西敏寺。他并未感受到胸中迸出的公民自豪感与爱国情怀，却觉得好似有人在他胸口重重地给了一拳。Harry踉跄着，差点摔个跟头，突然地就望见了美国南部的明亮阳光，闻得到浑身的血腥味，肩膀上有人刚捅过他一刀的地方 _钻心地疼_ ，子弹让他的后背上到处都是淤青。远处有人在发出尖叫，他看得到呆板的棕色眼眸在消音的枪管背后。

他在公共厕所的地板上蜷起身子反着胃，头埋在双膝之间，咬着牙急促地喘着粗气，此事Merlin淡定而安稳人心的声音从他的耳机里传来，告诉他 _待在那里，Arthur，会有人来的_ ，而后便有人来了。

Eggsy把Harry从地板上拽起来，另一只胳膊怀抱着一个小孩子，Harry意识到那一定是他的小妹妹。然后他们坐在了公园的长椅上，Harry望着天空，听着自己太快的心跳，和身旁孩童的咿呀学语，想着自己到底哪里出了问题。想着自己到底会不会好起来了。

  
  
  


Eggsy再也睡不好。他无法休憩，辗转反侧，耳中回荡着那声枪响。

那声枪响从来不是他杀死别人时的枪响。成为Kingsman已经五个月，他杀死过许多人。

只有那一声枪响。一声枪响，太多流血，太多恶语相向。

他躺在床上喘着气，双手交叠覆在锁骨上。早晨三点钟他醒过来，浑身是汗，正努力让自己发干的喉咙做出下咽的动作，努力把那画面从脑中赶走（就像他还 _能_ 把它赶走似的，那画面早已烙印在他的视网膜上）然后终于机械地抓起了他的手机。

他拨了Harry的号码，因为在他们真的认为Harry已经死去的那前两周，他就是这样做的。电话响了三声。

“Eggsy，”Harry的声音从电话那头传来，并无睡意。

“Harry，”Eggsy答道。没有睡意的是两个人。

他们两个都躺在那里，Eggsy在床上仰面盯着天花板，Harry侧着蜷起身，把那只没了的眼睛靠在毯子上护着，两人谁都没再说一句话。

他们只是听着对方的呼吸睡过去，因为那呼吸声会一直在。

  
  
  


Harry花了四个月才名义上“恢复”过来（Harry觉得这个词用得不对，因为他觉得自己永远不可能恢复了，只会更像活着、更不像死去一点），Harry甚至还没能直视一把枪。他第一次看到枪是撞见了Galahad和Lancelot正为一个任务做着准备。这导致他得背靠着办公室的墙，浑身发抖，气喘吁吁，即使Eggsy就坐在门外，安稳而镇静地说这话，Harry只好闭上那只好的眼睛，努力撑过去。

他第二次看到枪时，没有焦虑发作，只是淡定地请求Percival把枪拿走了而已（为什么他在出任务的前十八次中枪对他来说不值一提，而第十九次就变成了 _这样_ ？）然后他开始了每日的肉搏训练。

他的平衡感好了些，在他一屁股坐到地上五六次之后。很快，Harry的许多种徒手打斗中就已经身手矫健，Eggsy甚至都放不倒他。

Harry说不定永远都不能拿枪了，而他自己是第一个认清这事实的人。

  
  
  


“情人节快乐！（Happy Valentine’s Day!）”Harry听见有人在总部的楼道里高呼道，他盯着办公桌上的纸。他的钢笔尖戳进手指，耳朵里能听到血液冲上头的声音，然后是玻璃的叮咚作响和牧师的高声喊叫。他能闻到血，闻到火药，能听到女人尖厉的吼叫。木头碎裂，他的肩膀 _钻心地疼_ ——

“Harry？”一个声音说道， _Roxy的_ 声音说道，听上去她已经把这个词重复了好几遍。他的手上全是血，手指上全是划破的伤痕。Harry抬头望着她。

他发觉自己像是只受伤的动物，正躲避着猎人的追杀。

“Arthur，”她几乎是立刻回到了专业的工作状态。他不知道她为何在自己的办公室，直到他环顾四周，发觉屋子里能被他打破的东西已经全部粉身碎骨。一瓶威士忌和三个玻璃杯碎在地上，酒液弄脏了那块古董地毯。落地灯也都碎了，金属骨架已经被弯折。他的椅子已经四分五裂，他甚至还撕下了一些书的书页。他的笔记本电脑屏幕彻底碎裂，墨水瓶的碎片到处都是，他浑身都在颤抖。

“Arthur，”她的声音离得近了些，那一瞬间Harry _突然明白_ 为什么Eggsy会这样爱她，因为她在他跌落在地之前抓住了他，一只小而有力的手撑住他的肩膀，帮着他找到一个干净的地方坐下。他浑身都发着抖，头发里和脖子上都有冰冷的汗水，她用手抚着他表示安慰。

“Eggsy，”他喃喃道，她点了点头，把他留在原地，慢慢地离开了办公室。在几分钟的寂静过后，他开始了悄无声息的崩溃，手抖得是如此剧烈以至于都无法把眼镜摘下来。他忍住没哭，直到Eggsy出现，狠狠地关上了他办公室的门。

Eggsy也抖得一样厉害，他几乎跌在了Harry身旁，碰上他的手（害怕）然后望进他的眼睛（担忧）然后把Harry拉进怀里。

Harry在他的怀里分崩离析，行将毁灭般地大哭着，Eggsy只是抱着他。

  
  
  


他的第一个外勤任务是在他醒来九个月以后，并且任务还很容易。不需要枪——现在不需要，也许以后也永远不需要——Harry需要做的只是把几个恶棍打昏，威胁一个小帮派努力扩张，然后保证他们的线人在黑市里追踪他的毒品。

任务完成，他的指关节上沾着血，Harry在一个箱子里停下脚步，Merlin带着浓重的口音淡定地叫他深呼吸，在吸气呼气间数数，一切都是 _真的_ 他还 _活着_ 以及这是他刚放倒的那些人的名字，感觉一下手指摸着的砖块的质感，日期和时间，他在伦敦的哪一处。他会没事的，他会没事的，他会好起来的。

Harry’s almost sick on his shoes. Harry几乎吐在了自己的鞋子上。

在他收到枪击的一周年那天，他们什么也没做。Eggsy邀请他到自己家，Harry坐在年轻人家里的沙发上，和Daisy玩耍着，Michelle盯着他们两个人。他们一起吃了晚饭，Harry在听到外面一辆汽车的回火声时差点就成功地抓住了叉子，他的呼吸在胸口停滞了一瞬间，肾上腺素与恐惧的突然爆发被Eggsy用力贴紧他的膝盖缓和了下来。

他差点就在沙发上睡着了，缩在一床毯子下面，听着身旁这座房子里的生机。直到他听到了台阶上和客厅里的脚步声，比应有的声响要大得多。是在告诉他他们正在走来。

“Harry？”Eggsy的声音很轻，Harry微微转过身去看着他。他只穿着内裤和一件很旧的衬衣，Harry _十分_ 确定那件衬衣曾经是自己的。“你想要上楼来吗？”

Harry知道他们没有客卧。他犹豫着，有那么一会什么都没说。Eggsy盯着他，许久过后，他站起了身，尾随着年轻人。

一年来第一次，Harry在另外一个人的怀里睡着了。Eggsy的心跳在夜晚的节奏和他规律的呼吸让Harry平静得很，睡着的速度比他自己一个人时快三倍。

他告诉自己这只是两人都在从一年前的事情里恢复过来而已，这只是顺着被冲进下水道的更多创伤心痛，但他懂得事情不止如此。

Eggsy也懂得。

  
  
  


他六个月没休息，而有一天在总部有人把新闻播报打开，一个布道者的声音传来，Harry感到有人用一辆火车给他的胸口来了一记。Kay马上注意到发生了什么，因为Arthur四个月前永久地丢掉拐杖以后就没再这样踉跄过，然后电视被关上了。

即使这样，也还是迟了。他能听得到脑袋里充满仇恨与愤怒的尖叫，他抓住一张床的床尾来稳住自己。他看到一个金发女人，他记得她脑袋被一枪打爆的样子，因为他是那个下手的人。他在开枪的时候能闻到火药味，能看到血。他能听到她倒地的声音，就像他能记得那位牧师的脑后被一根木棍敲打过后的样子一样。他晕头转向地走出那间屋子，不知道自己正在向什么方向走去。

最后他发现自己被锁在一间空的训练室里，因为那里没有东西也没有人可以被他摔碎。他的手压着眼睛和空眼窝，他颤抖着忍过最反胃的时刻，试着把那些尖叫声从脑子里赶出去。那些枪响—— _那一发_ 枪响。

Eggsy在试了第十五次后，终于把门撞开，锁在他用力一踢后吱嘎作响，然后他挤进了屋子。

Eggsy已经见过了他最糟糕的样子。他如同Harry一样见到了那座教堂，见证了那声枪响。他甚至都没试着叫他走开，只是等着。年轻人在他身旁蹲下来，一只温暖的手抚着Harry的脖子，用令人安心的语气安慰着他。

日期。时间。他的名字。他在哪里。Eggsy的名字。那些很小又很简单的事情。

Harry吻上了Eggsy，因为他在 _这里_ 。Eggsy紧紧抓住他的肩膀，好像他会溺亡在他的臂弯里似的。Harry一次又一次地对那一百个死去的男女道歉，Eggsy只是随他去而已。

  
  
  


他们第一次做爱之后（ _确实_ 是做爱，无论Eggsy对这说法做多少个鬼脸，无论Harry觉得自己这样叫那件事有多么奇怪和老古董）Eggsy柔若无骨地坐在他的腿上，拇指轻轻抚过Harry的颧骨，直到他最终妥协，手指掠过Harry空空如也的眼窝上的那道伤疤，掠过他的头颅，沿着那道破坏了他面容的红色皱褶。

他颤抖着啜泣起来，Harry看着他，手环着他的手腕，Eggsy终于说了出来：

“我以为你死了呢。”

这是Harry醒来以后第一次见到Eggsy哭泣，他大幅度地抽噎着崩溃着，把脸埋进Harry那性事过后乱糟糟的头发，紧紧抱着他，仿佛一松手Harry就会从他的怀抱当中消失不见，回到在医院ICU的床上不省人事伤痕累累的样子。而Harry低声道出了在心里守口如瓶了一年之久的话语：

“我也是。”

第二天早晨，Eggsy第一次走进了他的书房，站在那里望着窗外，向前挺着下巴，闭上了眼睛，深深地吸了口气。

  
  
  


两年之后，Harry再一次拿起了枪。他去了射击训练场，打空了六个弹夹。他打三发子弹会有一发脱靶，打完之后他会开始喘粗气，但他能控制得住自己。他听不到尖叫声。他能闻得到火药味，但那火药味是 _真实存在的_ 。他看不到血，看到的只是靶子上弹孔烧焦的边缘而已。

他感觉得到Eggsy在他后背上的手，他在自己好的那一面，总是在那里防止他的反应过于激烈。他稍稍放松了一些，肩膀也垂了下去。

“真他妈衰，”Eggsy说。Harry笑了，一只手遮住他的眼睛，嘴角上扬。

“我觉得我需要一个假期。”

Eggsy冲他咧了咧嘴。

  
  
  


日子有好有坏。有时候Harry头痛欲裂到起不来床，有时候他手抖得无法工作，最后只得和Merlin坐在一起，看着他的特工们工作，刻苦地工作。噩梦和冷汗还是会有，但醒来时能听到Eggsy带着口音的话语，以及揉着他胸口的温暖手掌，都提醒他自己到底身处何地。

Merlin在他耳机里的声音不再让他觉得他需要无时无刻不回头张望了。他有一天走进一间教堂，只是站在那里，手紧紧抓着长椅的后背，指关节都白了。他咬牙喘着气，听着远处导游讲解的声音。现在，他终于可以接受那些人已经死了而他没有这件事情。

他离开了教堂，脸色苍白，浑身颤抖，但一个小时不到他的心率就恢复了正常，后颈的汗水也已经干透了。他去星巴克买了杯咖啡，看见穿着深色长裙的金发女人走过，也没立刻想到举起一把枪指着她的脑袋。

在情人节他待在家里（他们两个都待在家里）他和Eggsy谁都没提起这事。Harry学着摸索什么样子太过了一点，他身边的人们学者摸索他什么时候快要过临界点，以及顺其自然。Eggsy终于不再那么紧地抓着他的手，让他觉得骨头都要断了一样。

从某天开始，甚至Merlin在早晨和他打招呼的时候都不再加那些试探性的有的没的了，那么久以来他都需要那些话。他说的不是 _早安，现在是九月九日星期二早上八点，你在萨维尔街Kingsman总部你的办公室里，你的名字是Harry Hart，今年五十八岁，你的代号是Arthur_ ，而只是一句 _早安，Arthur。_

  
  
  


五年之后的一天早晨，Harry醒来时听到两种呼噜声，一种是从他的胳膊下方传来（Eggsy），另一种则是脚边（J.B.）。他把眼睛闭上片刻，感受着呼吸，听着自己平稳的心跳，闻到的只有睡着的人和狗狗的气息，听到的只有周遭那属于清晨伦敦的声音。

那是他没有梦见肯塔基的第一晚。

那是他为此忧心忡忡的最后一晚。


End file.
